


i'm glad you came to me

by sweetlies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlies/pseuds/sweetlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo keeps coming back to Baekhyun for a release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm glad you came to me

**Author's Note:**

> just a thing i started to kill time but finished it anyway. enjoy~

Kyungsoo rolls in his bed feeling uneasy since this morning. He had a filming today, it was hectic and it had drained all of his energy. There were so many takes, he felt like he was shooting the whole drama in one day instead of just one episode. He has two dramas he’s currently cast in, on top of their concert tour that is scheduled basically once a week for approximately two days for every stop.

He’s exhausted as hell.

He doesn’t remember the last time he had the time to relax and even get off. He’s on edge right now.

The room is dark already, Chanyeol had fallen asleep when he stepped into the room an hour ago after he finished with his filming. Jongin was playing a game in his phone in the dark, earphones plugged in, but Kyungsoo can hear soft snores from him now, which means he has dozed off a while ago.

So Kyungsoo gets up from his bed, opens the drawer of his bedside table to grab a lube and a condom and then he’s out of the room in seconds.

Outside, in the living room, in _Baekhyun’s room_ , he sees Baekhyun on his phone. The light is already off and only the light from his phone screen is illuminating his face in the otherwise dark room.

Baekhyun isn’t looking up at him but Kyungsoo knows he realizes that Kyungsoo is standing there because then he’s asking, “not tired?”

“I am,” Kyungsoo says, as he walks towards Baekhyun with careful steps until he reaches the sofa Baekhyun’s lying on, pulling the blanket off of him and proceeds on straddling his waist.

Baekhyun finally looks up at Kyungsoo, gaze on him – two seconds, Kyungsoo counts and then his eyes traces down to Kyungsoo’s hand, the one he’s holding the lube and condom.

“Hmm,” Baekhyun smiles at him, his voice teasing and face smug.

Kyungsoo only has half the confidence every time he approaches Baekhyun for this. Sometimes he half expects Baekhyun to reject him and push him because _no, he doesn’t want to do this tonight, he’s not in the mood_ but Baekhyun has never pushed him away even once, ever since they started this whole arrangement over a year ago.

They have done this a total of eleven times since then, Kyungsoo remembers. He somehow had counted.

He doesn’t realize his heart is beating faster than it normally does until he feels Baekhyun’s hand on his nape, pulling him down, their faces close and their breaths mingled.

When he thought of this whole _thing_ before it started, he didn’t have Baekhyun in mind, not really. He had eight options but somehow he had ended up striking out all seven in his head leaving only Baekhyun.

Baekhyun had seemed like a good choice, he would be the type to enjoy it without having the thought that it would affect their relationship any other time.

When Baekhyun had accidentally walked in on him fingering himself in the bathroom but didn’t see anyone giving him weird looks afterwards, he had thought Baekhyun’s mouth could be put to good use as well.

He had pushed through with his gut feeling and here they are now, Baekhyun’s lips on his, tongue swiping at the seam of his mouth.

This is the first time they’re doing this in the living room, usually it’s in their shared hotel rooms and sometimes even in Kyungsoo’s room when Chanyeol and Jongin go to visit their homes because they’re both from Seoul.

They have to be quiet. Any sound from the living room can be heard from all the rooms.

Kyungsoo opens his mouth to let Baekhyun’s tongue enter, feeling it brush the roof of his mouth. Their tongues meet and teeth clashing. The kiss is rough with a little too much teeth but neither of them seem to mind, both very eager.

They pull away not more than a minute later with a string of saliva connecting them.

Baekhyun takes no time before flipping their position until he’s on top of Kyungsoo, lips grazing at his neck. He moves down to the dips of Kyungsoo’s collarbones as his hands find their way into Kyungsoo’s sleeping pants.

He palms Kyungsoo’s cock through his underwear and then pulls the pants off in one go along with the underwear.

“You’ve been thinking about this a lot lately?” Baekhyun asks, before kissing the tip of Kyungsoo’s cockhead, teasing his tongue on the slit. Kyungsoo elicits a moan and bucks his hips needing more of Baekhyun’s mouth on his cock.

“It’s been a while,” Baekhyun continues, “three months, maybe?”

He takes Kyungsoo’s length in his mouth and bops his head on Kyungsoo’s cock.

“Oh God, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo breathes heavily, “your mouth just feels so good.”

Baekhyun moves his hand along the length while his mouth works its way around the head. Kyungsoo is hardly huge but Baekhyun always feels so full taking him.

Kyungsoo is already so hard, he hasn’t been this hard for a while now. Baekhyun really knows how to make Kyungsoo feel so hot. Not like Kyungsoo has been with many people to judge but Baekhyun is definitely his best fuck yet.

Baekhyun stops sucking on Kyungsoo’s cock only to discard his clothes off his body. Articles of clothing are now on the floor beside the sofa and baekhyun is completely naked.

“You too,“ Baekhyun says, pulling the hem of Kyungsoo’s shirt over his head until it’s off. They’re both naked now. It’s nothing new, though, but Kyungsoo has a habit of wrapping his arms over his torso subconsciously when he’s shirtless, not out of embarrassment.

Baekhyun reaches for the bottle of lube that has rolled off somewhere under their tangled bodies after a few moments of searching it with his hand around the sofa. He smiles when he finds it.

Baekhyun traces a line under Kyungsoo’s left eye with his thumb, “you look so tired.”

Kyungsoo just smiles weakly, “you’ve seen it. I can’t remember the last time I slept more than four hours.”

Baekhyun pecks Kyungsoo’s mouth, “so let me do all the work, you just relax and enjoy the view,” he says, with a smirk.

The cap of the bottle is opened, generous amount of lube is poured on Baekhyun’s palm before he rubs his hands together. He then takes Kyungsoo’s hand, massaging each finger until the digits are all covered in lube as well.

“Prep me first for a smooth ride,” Baekhyun whispers in Kyungsoo’s ear teasingly and Kyungsoo shivers despite wanting to roll his eyes so bad at Baekhyun’s words. Baekhyun has such a sensual voice when he talks dirty.

Kyungsoo quickly inserts his middle finger inside Baekhyun’s entrance. Baekhyun lets out a low throaty moan at the first breach of finger. Kyungsoo moves his finger in and out of Baekhyun at a slow pace.

Baekhyun starts moving his hips against Kyungsoo’s thrust so Kyungsoo adds in another finger. His index finger rubs at the rim of Baekhyun’s hole before it enters, two fingers now inside Baekhyun, moving faster and scissoring him.

This time, Baekhyun’s moan is louder and he’s thrusting his hips against Kyungsoo’s fingers, “more.”

Three fingers and Baekhyun feels full already. He takes Kyungsoo’s wrist and Kyungsoo stops fingering him.

“Enough please, before I come,” Baekhyun says, and Kyungsoo snorts.

Baekhyun just rolls his eyes, taking the condom, peels it with his teeth and rolls it on Kyungsoo’s cock. He pours lube on Kyungsoo’s dick and in matter of seconds, he’s already sinking his ass on Kyungsoo’s cock.

“Fuck, Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo moans.

“This is what you want right,” Baekhyun says between heavy panting, “getting pleasured with minimal work,” as he rides Kyungsoo’s dick like he hasn’t in years – when in fact, it’s only been months.

Kyungsoo only moans, feeling Baekhyun’s tight heat around his cock. Baekhyun’s body is shining with sweat and he looks so beautiful. Baekhyun has always been beautiful but he’s even more so like this.

Baekhyun has his head back, neck displayed to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo actually has a thing for Baekhyun’s neck. Strangling him on a daily basis might have something to do with it.

But he’s never done that in bed though, he’s not sure if Baekhyun would take it up well with that one even if he said he liked it when Kyungsoo ‘hit’ him.

Kyungsoo does the only logical thing to do and licks a sheen of sweat along Baekhyun’s slender neck that has Baekhyun shiver slightly from it.

Kyungsoo is _so_ close but then he thinks he hears movement from inside one of the rooms so he quickly holds Baekhyun’s hips from moving and then covers Baekhyun’s mouth with his palm.

He pulls Baekhyun down so that he’s lying beside him and hides both their bodies under the blanket.

Baekhyun wants to scream because _what the fuck_. They’re in the middle of fucking and Kyungsoo is _still_ inside of him.

Baekhyun is about to open his mouth to say something when the door to Junmyeon and Sehun’s shared bedroom opens.

Junmyeon, probably still half asleep, walks out of the room and crosses the hallway to go inside the bathroom on the other side.

He doesn’t seem to realize what’s happening in the living room. Kyungsoo and Baekhyun both let out a sigh of relief.

They don’t move until they hear a flushing sound, a door opening and closing, footsteps and Junmyeon’s back in his room after another sound of a door closing.

“God damn it,” Baekhyun breaks the silent. “I almost forgot he does this every night, talk about weak bladder.”

Kyungsoo only chuckles. He can’t believe they got interrupted like this. He also can’t believe his dick didn’t go flaccid after that encounter.

Baekhyun suddenly starts moving his hips again. “B-baekhyun-” Kyungsoo manages to let out.

Their position is awkward, Baekhyun is lying on his leg, his arm is trapped under Baekhyun. The sofa is not meant for two people to lie on it side by side but somehow they make it work.

Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Baekhyun’s waist anyway, and they both start moving their hips and match their thrusts.

Kyungsoo buries his face at the junction of Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder and inhales Baekhyun’s sweet smell of body soap, sweat and sex.

Soon, Baekhyun’s coming between their bodies, his loads dirtying the sofa a little, “fuck.”

Kyungsoo follows suit and comes inside the condom.

They’re both breathing heavily. Kyungsoo wants to get up and go back into his room but Baekhyun has his arms wrapped around Kyungsoo.

“Stay,” is all Baekhyun says, his eyes still closed.

The sofa is sticky and it barely fits the both of them. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to sleep with Baekhyun here.

“No,” Kyungsoo replies but he takes Baekhyun’s hand and drags him inside of his room and puts Baekhyun in his bed.

“I’ll be right back,” Kyungsoo says before moving to clean himself and the sofa. He can’t risk getting caught and everyone sits on that sofa in the day.

He goes back into the room to join Baekhyun in his bed. He stops walking when he sees Baekhyun hasn’t gone to sleep and is staring at him.

“Is there a reason why it’s me?” Baekhyun asks. It’s sudden and Kyungsoo’s stomach does a weird flip inside.

Baekhyun’s never asked this kind of question before. They always just cuddled after fucking and never spoke a word.

They both love cuddling and cuddling _each other_ even when they both annoy the hell out of each other half the time.

Kyungsoo sighs, moves to lie beside Baekhyun and hugs him. Baekhyun hugs him back.

Kyungsoo just shrugs, “I don’t know,” he replies, “You seemed like you’d like dicks and you didn’t say anything to anyone when you saw me doing _y’know_ in the bathroom,”

“I guess I just thought we’d make this work and we did, no?” Kyungsoo continues.

Baekhyun is quiet for a moment before he’s laughing lightly, “yeah?”

Kyungsoo nods and adds “and also because you’re kind of attractive,” he blushes a little at what he just said.

“Only kind of?” Baekhyun teases.

“Don’t push it.”

They don’t say anything after that but just before Kyungsoo falls asleep, he thinks he hears Baekhyun say “I’m glad you came to me.”

Kyungsoo smiles and mumbles a “me too,” then falls right into slumber.


End file.
